


The (Tell-Tale) Heart Doesn’t Lie

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And it loves Derek for more than just his looks, Derek has a brain, Gratuitous Edgar Allan Poe references, Insecure Derek, M/M, Stiles has a tell-tale heart, reassuring stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: After a little gentle teasing unexpectedly hits a nerve with Derek Stiles is quick to reassure him that he knows there’s more to the handsome werewolf than just being really, really, really ridiculously good-looking.





	The (Tell-Tale) Heart Doesn’t Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyCousinMiguel (Loyalty2WayStreet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/gifts).



> Hi! I decided to post the last of this year’s drabbles and ficlets that I’ve already posted on tumblr over here on AO3 before the end of the year so I can start afresh in 2019. So you’ll probably see my name popping up over here a few times tonight and tomorrow. It’s not too many, I promise! Anyway, this drabble was written for the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr and for the prompt words _owl, tell, bury_ , as posted on 24/9/18. Apologies to Edgar Allan Poe, but those words just screamed at me to reference him and his famous story, ‘The Tell-Tale Heart’. Dedicated to my good friend MyCousinMiguel (Loyalty2WayStreet), for her birthday back in October. xxx

“Poe?” Stiles read off the book Derek’s head was buried in. “What, you don’t get enough of the macabre as it is?”

 

Derek shrugged. “I find his work psychologically fascinating.”

 

Stiles smirked, immediately putting Derek on the defensive.

 

“You’re not the only one allowed to be intellectually curious,” he snapped.

 

“Chill, my scholarly little owl,” Stiles grinned, irritating Derek further.

 

“I’m not just some musclebound meathead, okay? I have a brain, you know!”

 

Stiles sobered instantly. “I know.”

 

“ _Do you?_ ” Derek questioned. _Pleaded_.

 

“Listen to _my_ tell-tale heart, see if I’m lying - I know you’re smart, Derek.”

 

He wasn’t lying.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again. :-) Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn’t too pretentious. Like I said in my notes at the beginning, those words just screamed Edgar Allan Poe at me and I couldn’t resist making poor Derek a little insecure about people just seeing his looks and not bothering to look any deeper. But of course I had to have Stiles there to make everything better and assure him that he at least knows there’s much more to Derek than just a pretty face and a body to die for. 
> 
> If you want to share your thoughts on the story, or just want to say hi, please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Thanks again for reading. xxx


End file.
